


Old Man Creed

by RaestarShipper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy, Creed is an alcoholic, Death, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Gen, Grandchild (Mentioned), Gun Violence, Insanity, Insults, Loneliness, Mild Language, Old Age, Older Characters, Singing, Song: Way Down We Go (Kaleo), Storytelling, Survival, Survival Horror, Swearing, Talking To Dead People, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wandering alone, Zombie Apocalypse, crazy old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Old Man Creed takes a little trip and tells a story about his granddaughter.





	Old Man Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for my OC Franklin Creed on my Walking Dead RP forum.

"And way down we go..."

Franklin made his way along the highway quietly, singing softly to himself before he stopped and looked at a nearby car with a small smile. The old timer opened the passenger door and grabbed a Walker by the front of its shirt, pulling it out of the car, "Sorry, fella. This old man needs a nap." He casually stepped on the undead's back and smiled down at it as it struggled moaning and groaning.

"Shit. You're a mess, ain't ya? Come on old timer, don't make it hard on me. Ya know what, screw it." He lifted his foot from the walker's back and slammed it down, crushing its skull with his foot before he just slipped into the car, closing the door. The old survivor looked over and took off his glasses, cleaning them to get a better view of the Walker seated next to him, its jaw completely detached.

"Hmph." Frank looked at the glove compartment and began digging through it, pulling out a wine bottle with a laugh, "Ya drink some before ya died? Ya big idiot." The old man laughed loudly and patted the walker's rotten shoulder, opening the bottle of wine before chugging it, tossing the now empty bottle in the backseat. He slumped in his seat and tilted his head, looking at the backseat to see a car seat and a stuffed unicorn toy.

"I have a granddaughter too, cutest girl ever. Smart as the devil himself, but she ain't like him. No, she's a sweetheart. Ya know she asked me once, "Grandpa, are you gonna die someday?" I tell her, "yeah, someday but not today. Not yet." She then looks at me with this super serious look before asking, "am I gonna die?" Now how the hell am I supposed to explain that to a kid? She always had me read her _The Little Engine that Could_ , it's her favorite. She told me I reminded her of that little engine cause I always tried. Oh yes sir, this old timer's got some bite in him. And some bark." Franklin turned the center mirror slightly so he could get a view from behind, seeing a dead one limping towards him.

"Friend of yours? Bet he hates noise like all the rest." The old man ran a hand over his bushy beard and sighed, reaching behind him to grab the unicorn toy, staring at it before he looked at the undead old man next to him still reaching out as if trying to eat him. Frank suddenly got a serious look in his eye and drew his Ruger SR9, stuffing the toy into the walker's mouth before putting his gun under the toy, putting the undead man down with a muffled bang.

The old timer put his seat back and put his feet on the dashboard, putting his hands behind his head as the undead swarmed the car, he sighed softly and resumed his song, "Way down we go... Say way down we go..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little introduction story!


End file.
